2 Dates in 1 Key
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: This is NOT a Astral x Black Mist fic! When No.31 was banished to the dark reaches of the Emperor's Key, she is found by No.96. And what will go down with Astral and Mia? Post-My Maiden's Number. Black Mist x OC, Astral x OC


**2 Dates in 1 Key:**

* * *

And now for something completely different. A one-shot that isn't completely romance based, and is both revolved around evil and good alignment. Joy. Now, please keep in mind this is my first time doing anything like this, and I tried to make it at my standards, but I'm not so sure if this came out right, or just fell flat on its face. And this is not a Astral x Black Mist fic. Anyways, here is my best shot.

* * *

**Disclaimers: FOR THE LAST **ING TIME, NO ONE WILL OWN ZEXAL! I blame our copyright laws! **

* * *

"Blasted Loving Empress Number!"

A few weeks ago, there was a threatening number known as No.31, Heartbroken Empress Desire, where she was a corrupted version of our very well known No.13 Devoted Empress Love. She first appeared after Kotori lost control of her desires, becoming a perfection-obsessed duelist due to this evil number. Eventually, she was destroyed and sealed in the darker reaches of the Emperor's Key, where she currently resides. There was nothing but darkness on a gold pillar. For full info on her, please consult "My Maiden's Number" for full detailed explanations and whatnot.

"If anything, this is total bull!"

The Number in question, she had the appearance of Mia, basically looking like Black Mist's Astral form with certain features and long hair that reached her thighs.

"I think I have a plan that could help us both."

Empress Desire then looked to her left, seeing the more evil doppelganger of Astral, Black Mist.

"Really, and what might that be?"

Black Mist smirked and chuckled in a dark tone.

"Follow me, and I shall explain everything when we reach the pillar where my Number resides."

The female dark counterpart then floated with him, reaching the secluded pillar that practically had no interest to the female number, making her a bit peeved.

"Why in hell are we here? What is this big secret that you had, where's this-"

Suddenly, Black Mist turned around and grabbed her wrist.

"Think before you act. Did you think being all alone with me where no one can hear you scream was a good idea?"

Black Mist had a sadistic smile, while Empress Desire had the idea of what he was doing, she decided to act it out.

"L-let go of me!"

Black Mist's smile just grew, throwing her into the pillar with his strength.

"Now why would I do that?"

In Empress Desire's mind, she was enjoying it, even just a little. But to reel in Black Mist, she had to keep up the act.

"Let go of me!"

Black Mist just chuckled to himself as No.96's card form wrapped tentacles around her.

"Tsk Tsk, something so beautiful,"

He floated down to her level, lifting her chin up.

"I just can't help myself."

Empress Desire knew it was almost time for her surprise. As soon as his card form raised its tentacles, she was in the air, held down, and very vulnerable.

"You're hurting me..."

Black Mist licked a cold tongue across her neckline.

"You're going to learn how to enjoy this, my Empress."

Empress Desire then got a full out masochistic smirk.

"In fact I already am."

Her own card form suddenly stabbed Black Mist through his chest from behind, all with a pink beam katana.

"What, you shouldn't be dominant, wench!"

"Yes…that expression, it feels so good when you're in pain…"

Empress Desire then pulled out a purple lightsaber, which was similar to Astral's and Mia's.

"You should know, I am sadomasochistic Black Mist. How about you, almighty Dark Lord?"

Black Mist stopped cringing at the stab, suddenly pulling his own evil laughter.

"Even better than what I anticipated!"

He cracked his neck, looking quite sinister as he pulled out a pure black lightsaber of his own.

"I can already tell, we're going to be very lustful lovers."

He slashed the purple saber across her card form, causing the dark female to shiver and scream in pain.

"That had felt, exciting."

Black Mist just saw her writhe from the pain that he had inflicted.

"Don't, stop that Black Mist, you-"

Black Mist slashed her card form again, making her fall onto the ground from the injury, as well as shiver from the pleasure.

"Agh…the pain, feels this amazing…"

Black Mist then floated down to her level, lifting her chin.

"In this case, let this be the start of our despise for Astral. We shall rule them all, turn this world into a living burning wasteland. Doomsday made from the Numbers."

He took her in his arms, bridal style, looking at each other with great desire.

"If you shall become the King of Ruin, than I shall become your queen."

They kissed, not passionately, but with one that needed each other, holding each other with roughness, hoping to inflict pain to each other.

"You first."

Tentacles of the black variation then constricted her arms and legs, putting her in a spread open position, where everything to him was vulnerable.

"You're such a tease."

Black Mist just held his lightsaber in his hands.

"Heheheheheh…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**On the much brighter parts of the Emperor's Key…**

All that could be heard from the dark ends of the Emperor's key were two euphoric screams of agony, which made a certain pink and blue beings perk their heads at the source of the voice.

"What was that?"

"I am not completely sure."

The two looked at each other again, before completely going silent with each other. Its atmosphere was definitely awkward for them.

"Astral…what do you do since you came to Earth?"

Astral just pondered at the question.

"Watch the television, and search for the Number Cards with Yuma. What about you Mia?"

The pink being just fidgeted with her hands.

"I…kinda fly around the city, looking at various restaurants, hopefully finding couples, because it is just so romantic!"

Astral just tilted his head.

"What is this definition of 'romance' again?"

Mia just became annoyed. As much as Astral knew about the fact that they were a couple, he couldn't fully understand the concept of romance, or any type of art. He was more of an analytical type more than Mia, who was completely the opposite of him. She was an artsy and expressive person, who was more abstract than the concrete Astral.

"For the last, freaking, time, it's something that two people in love do! Get it through your thick skull!"

"But we do not have skulls."

She just materialized a lightsaber into her hand, charging at Astral.

"Hopefully this will get it straight to your head!"

She started chasing Astral around the Emperor's Key, slashing randomly as they flew. Astral just had one question in his mind.

"_Why did Yuma and Kotori set me up on this 'date' with Mia?"_

* * *

And that's it. If you are confused by something, please consult my first story, My Maiden's Number, or shoot a PM.


End file.
